


NO MONEY NO TALK

by tatoo_yan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	

＃

王俊凯开着一辆风骚的黑色跑车停在了一家酒吧对面。

作为一个上市集团的主席，王俊凯在生意上免不了认识一群酒肉朋友，跟王俊凯说带他去体验些新玩意。况且有几个富二代、富三代是不喜欢玩的？

Blue Corner。

王俊凯抬头看了酒吧招牌一眼，便走了进去。酒吧里环境还算好，没有五颜六色闪烁刺眼的霓虹灯，都是暗调的蓝光，但吵杂的人声和分贝过高的音乐还是有点不喜欢，还有几个gay里gay气的人从他进来就一直用露骨的眼神盯着他。

王俊凯走过大厅时，看见吧台边坐着个身形纤细的少年，双手交叠靠在吧台上，上身穿着白色毛衣下身牛仔裤，黑色服帖的短发，不过灯光太暗，只能看见侧脸，不太真切，咬着橙汁的吸管，看起来年龄不大，安安静静地坐着，跟这里倒有点格格不入。

王俊凯推开包间的门，“hey，Karry来了。”他的朋友马上熟络地走上前搭着他的肩，转身对正在倒酒的侍应说，“去，叫源少过来，我要介绍给我们凯爷认识认识。”

“嘿嘿嘿，以前叫你出来玩老是不来，今天特意给你找了个你喜欢的款，来来来，坐下。”他朋友笑得一脸猥琐。王俊凯看了一眼坐在沙发上的几个陌生面孔，其实从进酒吧开始就察觉到了这吧里都是男人，他朋友口中所说的新体验大概是“玩”男人？

其实王俊凯没有他们所想的那么禁欲，只是不滥，而且...或许对心或身都有轻微洁癖。

不过，这个一进包厢就听见的他们口中的“源少”，还一个劲说他肯定喜欢，王俊凯就有点好奇这个源少到底是谁了，魅力这么大。

“源哥，三楼大房点名叫你过去。”刚才的那位侍应走到了吧台旁边。

“啧，知道了。”王源放下手里喝着的橙汁一脸不耐烦地起身往楼上走去。

王源一路黑脸，但在打开包间门的瞬间，脸上马上挂上一副乖巧的笑脸。说他有两副面孔？在这种地方谁还没有？不然怎么在这种地方摸爬滚打。

站在门口往包间内扫了一圈，凭第一眼，王源就觉得坐在中间沙发那个人不好忽悠，少搭上关系为妙，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，眼神却深不可测，让他很不舒服。

偏偏被那群人推过去说，好好招待那位凯爷。

“凯爷～”王源一脸谄媚地走过去，一屁股坐王俊凯腿上，使劲往他怀里蹭。果不其然看见王俊凯皱起眉头，大概是有些恶心他了吧。可是正合王源的意。

“源少？”

“哎呀，你可以叫我源源嘛。”

王俊凯心想这不也和外面的妖艳贱货一个样吗？腻人得很，只是脸长得比较好看。

王源拿起酒杯一直哄王俊凯喝酒，手还不安分地在王俊凯胸前摸来摸去。

王俊凯不耐烦地把王源推开，起身，“我有点事，先走了。”掸了掸被王源蹭皱的西装裤和衬衫，正眼都没再给王源，就推门出去了。

其他人忙着玩自己的也没多大在意。

看着王俊凯走出去时的背影，王源勾起嘴角笑了笑，剩下的人就好对付了，喝几杯酒，给他们揩点油，在这酒吧里急着“献身”傍大款的人多着呢，接下来的...本就没他什么事。

坐上车，王俊凯回想起王源坐在吧台时的侧脸，以及刚才贴在他怀里时，其实触感还不错。

 

＊

王俊凯虽然家里很有钱，从小倒不像别的富家子弟吃喝玩乐不务正业，砸钱去读所谓的贵族学校，全靠自己努力考的重点学校。学习环境不同，学生时期也比别的富家子弟接触多一点不一样的东西，读中学时倒是很喜欢吃一些街边小吃、或到一些小餐馆吃，直到现在都很喜欢去一家小面馆，有空就会开车过去。

在公司处理完工作，时间已经过了晚上饭点，突然就很想吃小面便打算开车过去。

走进店里，王俊凯看了一眼正对门口第一张桌子的穿着黑色帽衫埋头吸面的男生，那男生恰巧抬头，两人四目相接，王俊凯觉得这脸有点熟悉，这...是那个“源少”？

王俊凯确定王源有看见他，可是王源直接低下头继续吃面，王俊凯也没纠结太多，或许是没记住自己吧。

总不能自己先对他打招呼，对一个mb这么上心不是什么好事。走进去跟老板打了声招呼下完单出来坐下时，发现进来时看见王源坐的那个座位已经空了。

那次之后，王俊凯又一个人去了一次Blue Corner。因为后来怎么想都觉得那个“源少”在包间里的样子与无论是在吧台时还是上次在面馆看见的感觉都太不一样了。

狗血偶像剧里有钱人总是对那些故意跟他们对着干的人有兴趣还是蛮写实的，毕竟太容易得到的东西太无趣。

王俊凯才刚走进Blue Corner，领班马上热情迎了上来，直接领王俊凯进包间。果然，他才来过一次，这些人对他们认为有利可图的财主们记得清楚得很。

一向对自己的脸还是颇有自信的，所以那个人怎么可能记不住他？

王俊凯直接叫领班把源少带过来。

王源知道是王俊凯后不想去，但又不能推脱。

走进门后，还是习惯挂上公式化的笑脸。

“凯爷怎么那么久都不来啊？人家可想你了～”

“呵，我们前几天不是见过吗？”王俊凯捏着王源的脸使他正视自己，直视他眼睛妄图看出些什么。

“是吗？哈哈哈，大概我记性不是很好吧。”眼睛里一点波澜都没有，好像是实话呢。

王俊凯就捏着王源的下巴顺势吻下去，王源马上侧过脸，双手抵住王俊凯靠过来的胸膛，“诶，凯爷怎么这么急啊～”

王俊凯还想压上去，王源立马再次避开，“抱歉呢，今晚已经答应了陪另一位老板，下次您早点来嘛～”说着就连忙跟王俊凯拉开距离。

转身出门前，手指抵在唇上，“凯爷也应该知道很多人点名我吧，所以单是这个还要额外......懂的吧～”

王源走出包间后想，王俊凯竟也没再纠缠他，为什么要跟别人不一样，这样他就会一直记住他了。

 

＊

周末王俊凯在家闲着没事，不知怎地又想起王源，便开车到上次偶遇王源的面馆附近漫无目的地兜。大概真的很狗血吧，还真看见那个熟悉的身影，走进了一家便利店，还是穿着深色系的卫衣，戴着鸭舌帽，帽檐压得低低的。

王源在收银台付款时，身侧突然站了个人，熟悉的感觉，眼角瞄了一眼果然是那张脸。

烦，怎么又遇到了。

王源提起东西就走，仿佛没看见般直接从王俊凯身边走过。

好啊，又假装不认识我，王俊凯想。跟着走了出去，伸手抓住了王源的手腕。

“又不记得我了？”

“呵，凯爷，这又不是在店里，更不是上班时间，我可没有招待你的义务是吧？凯爷要是想我，晚上花钱到店里再找我吧～”王源转过身微抬起头从帽檐下看着王俊凯，暗暗用力想挣开王俊凯的手。

王俊凯抓着他手腕的手猛地收紧，凑到王源耳边，“那不如直接点，告诉我，多少钱能睡你一晚？”

王源的手腕被他抓得生疼，测过头只觉得眼前的男人正用一种极其热切的目光瞧着自己，像是要吃掉他一般。

 

＊  
第二天晚上，王源从一辆的士上下来，打量了一下四周。有钱人怎么都喜欢住这么偏僻的地方，人影都不多只，连打车都花了他快一百！

看了眼王俊凯发他的地址确认没来错什么荒郊野外，其实面前也只是简单的小型花园复式别墅，只是，方圆不知道多少百米就一栋，他没有邻居。

当时怎么就一时脑热答应要钱陪睡了？说好的不卖身呢王大源？

现在每天在酒吧赚的钱其实挺少的，去面试别的工作才一看他的学历就不要他了，在酒吧混也不知道能撑多久，不过第一次能跟个好看点的总比跟那些地中海大肚腩中年大叔好吧。

王源站在门前，深吸一口气，按下了王俊凯家的门铃，王俊凯亲自开的门，身上穿着宽松休闲的衬衫和家居裤。

“进来吧。”王俊凯从鞋柜里拿了一双家居鞋给王源换上，“你先去洗个澡吧。”

虽然王源没经验，收了钱也总提前做过功课的，在家已经里里外外清洗了，好吧，再去洗一遍做点事前准备。

王源拎着背包进了浴室，洗完后随手拿了王俊凯的浴袍穿上。

出来时看见王俊凯还坐在沙发上，手捧着本书。

王源走到在他跟前，他只抬头看了一眼接下来却一点动作都没有，王源干脆直接坐他旁边。讲真，王源还真不知道要怎么开始，还不如给个痛快快点开始快点结束收工回家。

伸手抽走王俊凯手上的书扔到茶几上，往侧躺倒在沙发上。

王俊凯定了片刻，覆身，就着王源平躺的姿势，轻轻的啄了他的嘴唇一下。

王源的唇很柔软，唇瓣散发着一股温热的气息。

在王俊凯的嘴唇准备离开的时候，王源伸手，一把勾住王俊凯的脖子，顺势往下一拉，两人的唇再次贴合在一起。

王俊凯:“这么热情？”

王源:“给了钱的自然热情……”

“可以接吻？”王源问，因为之前听店里的人闲聊，许多客人虽然跟你上床但不一定都喜欢接吻。

“你，可以。”王俊凯

王源便凑上去，撬开王俊凯的唇，舌尖探入对方的嘴里。

王俊凯能明确感受到口腔内那湿热而又灵活的舌划过他的的牙齿。

只需片刻，王俊凯就立刻夺回了自主权。

含着王源的舌尖不肯放开，细细的吸吮着。

片刻后，两人才微微松开唇与唇的距离，换了一口气，继续舔弄着对方的唇。

王源竭尽自己所有会的技巧细细的舔弄伺候着王俊凯。

唇齿交缠的声音在室内响起，不响亮，但足以让两人都各自听见。

其实就这一会儿，王俊凯就摸清了王源吻技这方面嫩得很，却逞强假装自己放的很开，明明紧张得手一直紧紧抓着他的衬衫。

但至少王源这么卖力、口腔内温润的感觉让王俊凯觉得很美妙。

“让我来。”

王源拨开王俊凯正欲解扣子的手。一手搂着王俊凯的腰，一手解开他胸前的扣子。

而王俊凯也不闲着，伸手拨开挡在王源身前碍事的浴袍，随即将手指覆上了王源胸前的红点。

“恩……”

王源不知道他那处会这么敏感，此时被人触碰到，自然呻吟出声了，察觉后马上咬紧下唇。

王俊凯似乎很满意王源的反应，低着头，张嘴便含住了那红点。

随即含紧，吸吮，用舌尖不停地拨弄，用牙齿轻轻咬着撕磨。

自然，另一侧也不会冷落，王俊凯用指尖捻起红点，各种捻转，拨弄，时而捻起，时而揉搓，惹得王源此刻更加敏感。

王俊凯一手玩弄着王源的一边，另一侧则用嘴抚慰着，直到两边都挺立了。

这般双重夹击的快感挑拨着王源的神经，说话间断断续续，“恩，别，恩，别……弄了……”

王俊凯闻言，便松开了他胸前的红点，手也随之移到他的腰间，捏了捏那柔韧有度的腰，“舒服吗？”

王源：“嗯...”

不知是在回应王俊凯，还是在表达他此时的舒服之意。

此时王源的浴袍只是胸口出敞开，还好好地穿在身上，王俊凯一只手抓着他两只手扣在头顶。

另一只解开浴袍带子，拨开，看见王源身下还穿着内裤。

“不知道接下来要干嘛吗？怎么还穿？”

王俊凯隔着白色的内裤摸了摸王源胯间那硬硬的东西。

这硬度，足以证明王源有感觉，而且还十分强烈。

隔着一层布，王俊凯各种挑拨，等到王源难耐时。

王俊凯这才快速解开自己的衣服裤子，转瞬间，两人便已经赤裸相对。

“舒服吗？”王俊凯一边问着，手掌一边缓缓的套弄着。

他的手掌在安抚着王源的下体，他能感觉到王源的坚挺很烫，很硬，摸在手里细细的磨蹭，坚挺的前端慢慢有液体溢出。

吧两人身下最为滚烫的地方相贴在一起。

“啊……”低哼声从王源口中溢出。

“真不敢想象这还是之前连亲一下都不给的源少。”

王源本已快沉溺于情欲中，却被王俊凯的这一句话提醒了的样子。

“只要你给钱怎样都行啊。”

说着，王俊凯便伸出手指，触及王源身后的入口处，明显感觉王源身体颤了一下。

“洗干净了么？”王俊凯问。

“嗯。我每次接客之前都会把自己里里外外都洗得很干净的，凯爷请放心。”才不是，只是故意为了恶心王俊凯，把自己说成经常出来卖的一样。

王俊凯但笑不语，细细的抚慰着那细小的皱褶，随即缓缓的探入一根手指，慢慢的搅动着。看见王源紧皱着眉头。

细细的摸索着那敏感的内壁，另一只手拿过王源带来的润滑剂，抽出手指，挤在手上，并将润滑剂涂抹在指间和入口处。

手指再次伸入，小心翼翼的扩张，慢慢的加入手指的数量，牵引着朝着四方划着不规则的圆。

等到扩张到一定的程度了，王俊凯这才伸出手，扶住自己的炙热将其对准入口那处。

王源能感觉到那炙热的物体正对着他的入口处，莫名紧张，手指紧紧地揪着身下的沙发垫子。

而王源的每一个小动作王俊凯都看在眼里，嘴角一直嘬着不明的笑意。

王俊凯微微挺动腰身，将前端塞了一点进去，等到身下的人能够适应了，这才将剩余的全部挤入了那收缩到极致的内在。

王源能明确感受到体内那硬挺，咬紧牙不让自己轻易发出声音，他一直都没敢低头去看王俊凯那东西，只凭感觉，那硬器很粗，很烫，很硬，连跳动的频率都很清晰的感受到。

两人的体温不断的升温。

王俊凯的眼帘微微低垂，额头上都是汗，瞧着那紧密相连的地方，那处此时还紧紧的含着他的硬挺，原本褶皱的穴口被撑得平整，实在太紧了。

稳住王源的腰身，双手抚摸着他的平坦的小腹，慢慢地开始抽动......

因为事前王源自己扩张过，又加上润滑剂的滋润，那处变得很通畅，让王俊凯能顺利的进出。

王俊凯此时只有一个感觉，那就是身下人的那处很热，很紧，很舒服，让他很有感觉……

而王源只觉得下腹发热，刚开始的时候很胀但慢慢地不可言述的酥酸感使他头皮发麻，那时而深入，时而浅出的节奏让他有些晃神。

王俊凯深埋在王源体内的坚挺越发胀大，抽送的频率也慢慢加快，狠狠的撞击着身下的极致的柔软，肉体击打的声音很响亮，两人连接处润滑剂被打成白色的细沫……

王源嘴里也慢慢发出了难耐的呻吟，他闭着眼睛都能感受到那物在他体内来回穿刺，那一来一回间，好似要将狭窄的甬道擦出火花一般。

此时王源的眼神已然变得迷离，双臀被王俊凯的大掌握住，不停揉搓，轻捏。

王俊凯用力的顶入王源的体内，似乎还嫌进入的不够深，就这那个动作，还重复了好几次，才将那物探到王源通道的最深处。

“能不能去床上啊......”在沙发王源手脚都伸展不开来，觉得难受。

“脚勾住我的腰。”抽插还在继续，而原本躺着的王源却已经被王俊凯稳稳当当的抱了起来。

一双手强势的搂着王源，两人的下体依旧紧紧的连在一起。

王俊凯每走一步，便牵制着王源，那物依旧在王源体内缓缓的进出……

“恩。”王源嘴里发出一声敏感的声音。

王俊凯每一走动一步都让他双腿发抖。

他需要使劲全身力气，双腿用力环住王俊凯精壮的腰，才不至于掉下去。

一楼到二楼这短短的一段距离，对王源来说却显得很遥远，他快被王俊凯走动的频率给折腾疯了。

特别上楼梯时，中间实在忍不住，王俊凯把他放倒坐在楼梯上，就开始抽插，王源感觉腰都要给楼梯硌断了。

“你…快…点…”

王源只觉得体内好似被摩擦得烧伤了似的，其中还夹杂这难以言说的快感。

“是嫌我动得慢吗？”

“不是...啊...快点去床上！”

王俊凯抱起他继续不疾不徐前行，每走一步还会可以停下来十来秒。

好不容易到了房间门口，王俊凯突然把王源扒下来，翻个身把他抵在墙上，从后面再次进入。

“啊...进去啊...”

“源儿，我这不是进了吗？”还故意更用力挺动。

“混蛋...不是这个！”Excuse me？？？叫什么源儿？？？谁教你的？？？王源觉得自己的脸都热到要烧起来了。

而当王俊凯无意中触到王源体内的某一点时，王源的身体犹如触电一般，嘴里吐出暧昧的低吟。

王源体内的炙热正逐渐强烈。前列腺液不停地从顶端溢出沿着墙壁往下流，王源很想用手抚慰一下，可是又必须撑着墙壁才不至于整个人被王俊凯顶得贴上去。

“你……快点啊……”

因为身高问题，王源一直掂着脚，他是真的受不了一直被吊在半空中。

王俊凯像是感应到一般，双手环过他的腰身，抚慰着王源同样因情欲而高高翘起的火热时，王源不由得愣了愣神。

侧过头去，王源想要看看王俊凯。王俊凯以为他要索吻，便马上封住他的唇，继而往下埋首在他颈间，轻轻吸吮着他的颈项。

等王俊凯将他放在柔软的大床上时，王源觉得，这个第一次让他足够深刻了，感觉身体已经要散架了。

不由得瞪了王俊凯一眼，而此时王源那眼神在王俊凯眼中，犹如催情剂一般。

王俊凯下身开始耸动，王源感受着身上的男人给他带来一波一波的冲击。

“又热，又软，好会夹。”

明明不带一丝色情的词句组织在一起，再配上如今的场景，却是那般令人脸红。

“恩…啊……”

此时王源已然被顶的只能发出含糊的声音，理智早就被抛到脑后。

王俊凯依旧不依不饶的进入他，拥抱他，侵占他……

动作丝毫没有因为王源的声音而有半丝迟缓，动作依然极具节奏的重复着。

而此时王俊凯只觉得身下的人，全身都粉粉的，怎么看都很可爱，渠道内又那么紧致，那般湿润，每一次驶入都是那般舒服。

感觉到那将要喷发的感觉时，王俊凯停止在他体内，不动。犹豫着到底要不要抽出来。

而此时王源却微微动了动，这一动问题就来了。

他这一动牵扯到后方，那里立刻缩紧，内壁肆掠的挤压着，而让王俊凯的呼吸加重。

王源那处也变得更加湿热。

“动啊！不要停...”

而当王俊凯再次顶入到王源的敏感点时，王源的声音都变了，音调都提高了不少。

“啊……啊……”

王俊凯自然是知道此处是王源的敏感点，摸着王源的臀部暧昧的磨蹭着，而那物件也在湿热的内在中探索着那敏感地带之外的地方。

“啊…顶那儿…痒……”

王源受不了王俊凯故意厮磨，效果已然达到，自然也卯足了劲儿，朝着那处火力全开。

“啊……”

王源的声音微微变得尖锐了，那扬起的脖子足以看出来，此时的他有多兴奋。

与此同时，王俊凯一把拉起王源坐在他腿上，抱紧在怀里，那积压在体内已久的东西也喷洒而出，炙热的液体浇洒在王源内部。

柔嫩的内壁被烫的一颤，王源下意识的紧绷着身体，手抚上自己的硬挺。

身体自动条件反射般弓起腰，双腿紧紧的夹着王俊凯的腰，下身也越发硬挺，直到王俊凯最后一击，伴随着他手上的动作，王源这才浑身痉挛的喷将白色的液体喷洒在两人的小腹间，带着王俊凯两人一起往后躺到在床上。

王源腿麻的很厉害，此时在高潮来临之后，所有的力气像是被抽干了一般，全身上下都很酸软，感受着王俊凯一股股射在他体内的热液，随即想起了一个很严重的问题。

“卧槽，你怎么不带套？”

王俊凯没有理会这个问题，反而低头亲了亲王源的额头。直到王源内部都灌满了他所释放的热液，王俊凯这才停止动作，把全身的重量放在王源身上。

突然很想就这么一直抱着身下的人不放开，埋在他体内的物体也不想拔出来，就算两人相连之处有液体不断溢出，他还是执着的不想出来。

王源恢复了一点点力气，歪头看了看墙上的挂钟，这场情事居然持续了一个半小时……

这位大兄弟是不是有点猛啊！

王源开口说话，发现声音嘶哑得厉害，“拔出来！”

“我要去洗澡……”浑身腻腻的，有些难受。

“我帮你。”王俊凯二话不说，抱起王源就往浴室走。

王源又愣了愣，这对于嫖客来说，还满贴心的嘛。但是能不能先把那里拔出来，又要经历一次那种快把人逼疯的折磨感。

王俊凯用淋浴头帮王源清洗后，把他放到事先放好热水的浴缸里，到房间拿衣服，再回来时，发现王源头靠在浴缸边睡着了。

笑了笑，唉这小傻逼装老司机骗谁呢？才一次就累成这样了。

 

＊  
早晨王源醒来的时候，一动都觉得腰要断了，后面也火辣辣的。

睁开眼坐起来看见王俊凯站在床边正在扣衬衫的纽扣，说好的在怀里醒来温馨又美好呢?

“醒了？今天开始，酒吧的工作你不准再去了。”王俊凯冷淡地抛出一句话。

“嗯？”王源还没完全醒过来，根本没反应过来。

“跟了我吧，我挺喜欢你的。”

“……”王源。

这老土的剧情发展什么鬼，心想才不要呢，哪有可靠的有钱人，万一哪天他厌倦了自己就要被无理由甩掉了，多可怜啊。

片刻之后，王源开口，“客人，你应该清楚每个出来卖的都已经不是自由身了，况且，对你们来说睡一次就没新鲜感了吧，还绑在身边，何必呢？”

说话间，王俊凯已经穿戴整齐。

“你就这么讨厌我吗？”王俊凯走到床边捏了捏王源的脸强迫他抬起头看自己，“算了，你自己考虑吧，电饭煲热着粥，你自己下去吃点。”

王源看着王俊凯离开的背影，嘴角含笑，若有所思。

 

＊

晚上，王俊凯下班回来，发现家里灯开着，从客厅传来电视的声音。

走进客厅，看见王源还穿着昨晚他帮他穿的长T恤，双腿交叠着躺在沙发上看电视。

“你怎么还在？”嘴上语气冷漠，内心雀跃。

“怎么？现在已经想赶我走了吗？我想清楚啦，陪你上床和陪更多人上床，我自然是愿意的选前者。”眼睛一直盯着王俊凯。

“那好，我交代了公司商场经理那边，你明天去面试销售员。”

“啊？”

“你口才那么溜，可以的。”王俊凯一边说一边解领带，“你在酒吧里不也只是个高级点的卖酒陪酒的而已吗？”

“什么？”王源觉得这男人的动作也是帅得有点过分了。

“我查过了，你跟酒吧里根本就是普通员工而已，发现陪酒卖酒钱能赚多点？并不是mb。”

哦，原来他都知道啊。

王俊凯在沙发坐下，手挤进王源交叠的腿间，王源马上抓住王俊凯的手臂。

很好，里面没穿。

手触到囊袋往下划过会阴停留在穴口轻轻按压，“还有，别骗我了，昨天，你是第一次。”

王源不知道说什么去反驳，绷紧了身体，脸一直红到耳根。

“张开腿。”

“疼，我不要。”王源脸通红，但表情很坚定。

“呵。”王俊凯从口袋掏出一管软膏，其实买时也没想会一定能用上“涂药啊，宝宝。”

 

＊

王源实在是想不到王俊凯这么少女在院子里还弄了个秋千椅，所以两人此时正在坐在椅子上荡啊荡的，数星星。

“王源儿，多少钱可以买断你的一生啊？”王俊凯头靠在王源肩上。

“唔......够我挥霍一辈子的钱，你全副身家差不多了吧？”

“那......明天我就找律师把我所有资产转到你名下。”

“好啊”，王源以为王俊凯只是说着逗他，侧头看见王俊凯像猫一样蹭蹭他的肩头一脸餍足，觉得不太对，“喂...你认真的啊？”

“嗯。”

“你是不是傻啊？都给我了，你不怕我拿着钱就跑啦？”

“你不会的。”摸到王源的手，变成十指紧扣。

“傻子。”

王源隐约觉得自己这段时间里一直忘了些什么，“啊...话说那晚做完，第二天早上你没给我钱就跑去上班了，你个骗子！”

“对噢，那现在再来一次吧，补上一并给了。”说着就把手伸王源衣服里。

“拒绝！”

 

＃


End file.
